Eternal Night
by Penname07
Summary: Alexis Marc is a normal girl living in a small suburb of Cincinnati. When her friend leaves, she gets a unexpected visit from a stragner, turning her whole world upside down. Rated T for language.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Twilight, nor do I profit from it. I'm sure if I did own even a little bit of it, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction. :)**_

So, before I let this story start, let me get something straight. I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight, but I just couldn't resist making this story(and if I could, I'm sure a certain friend of mine would be horribly upset with me). Also, I may have a little OOC-ness when the Cullens do come into the story, but I can't really help that. I'm sorry if that does occur, I'll try to not let it happen though. Anyway, on with the Prologue.

* * *

Quiet streets of the East coast. The quiet was something the boy behind the wheel was use to; living in a small town for more than a few years. The big city streets were the strangers before him. He was sure the silence was uncommon for the city of Cincinnati, but he preferred it this way. Less people to see what he was dropping off.

The boy looked down at the sleeping little girl, her dreams filling his mind. Her eyes moving swiftly back and forth under her eyelids, the wild colors flowing with the movements. Letting the child's dreams fall into the back of his mind, like all the other voice that was like music he couldn't turn off; just forcing himself to not think twice about his decision.

As much as it was going to pain him, he couldn't let this child live with him. She needed to be with someone that could take care of her; in a way a monster could not. He was not suitable for raising a child. He could hardly keep his cool in the middle of class with the humans at school—though he had a little more control than his brother.

"Where are we?" A small soprano voice asked, startling him a bit. He must have been to lost in thought to realize she had woken up.

"We're in, um...Seattle," he lied as they stopped at a red light, wishing it would change soon so he could get this task over with.

"We were driving for a really long time," the little girl looked over a the boy behind the wheel, "How far is Seattle from home?"

"Really far away," he lied once again, "It's like a little trip that you have to go on."

Her head tilted to the side, a question lurking on her lips, "What's the trip?"

_Finally,_ He thought as the light turned green, "You're going somewhere for a while, and I have to go back home and help with Carlisle."

She looked down, thinking about what the boy had said, "So, you're leaving me?"

Damn it. How was he supposed to answer that one without sounding like he didn't want her at all?

"I think you'll like it here," he told her, "There are people that want to be your friends."

"That didn't answer my question," she told him. She hesitated before asking, "Do...Do you hate me?"

"I would never hate you," he shook his head while the car came to yet another stop light. He brushed a stray hair from her face. The soft black locks were one of the many qualities she had acquired from his lover. Keeping her would just make it so much harder on him, "I just want you to be happy."

She kept her face down, thoughts racing through her mind. _Is he telling the truth? Does he really hate me? If he doesn't hate me, why is he leaving me here?_

"Listen," he placed his hand under her chin, forcing her bright green eyes to look up into his dull gold, "I don't want to leave you. I just think this is the best."

She shook her head, making him let go, "I don't think so. I think something is wrong."

He looked forward once again, refusing to let himself look back down at her. Listening to her thoughts made it much harder than it should have. The fact that he couldn't let them fall back just yet didn't help at all. That's why, when the small child fell back to sleep, he thanked God for the simple images that were left in place of her sad thoughts.

Around eight-thirty, he found the building he had been looking for since he got to the city. By this time, snow had began to fall to the ground, something that was probably common for the middle of February. Though it had only started a few minutes before, it already left the ground slippery and covered in the pure white substance.

Getting out of the car, and going over to the other side in a flash, he pulled the girl out of the seat. He wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her head fall against one of his shoulders, making his arms into a temporary seat for the child.

Taking his time while he walked to the door, the feeling that this was the wrong move went through him. He stopped just staring at the building. A small, three-story high, made of brick that use to be red orphanage stood in front of him. The door was a full length window with hinges, allowing the light from the hallway to fill the little area in front of it. Nuns passed through the hallway, carrying crying babies, bouncing them up and down in their arms attempting make them sleep.

As he kept his eyes on the "home" before him, he began to feel trembling. Looking down at the little girl in his arms. She had pulled herself closer to him, in an attempt to get warmer; but finding no heat in his cold body. He sighed, knowing that he had to get her into the orphanage, or take her back to the car—taking her home with him. Quickly making his decision, he started forward, letting the light from inside welcome him and his soon to be gone daughter.


End file.
